The true form of an angel
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: Dean finds a few angel pictures in his books and can't resist to make fun of his friend Castiel. The angel didn't find it funny at all and he shows Dean what will happen if you make fun of an angel of the lord...


_**First things first.  
I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS OF THE SHOW!**___

_I couldn't resist writing this after i have seen a few angel pics in the internet.  
I think all of them look like girls *lol*_

_Sorry for the silliness ^^_

_And again i am so very sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes._

_Hope you like it :)_

* * *

**_The true form of an angel_**

When Sam entered the passage, that led to their motel room, he could hear loud laughter which clearly belonged to his brother Dean.

The young Winchester sighed and ran his free hand through his face as he chosed not to think about it.

"Dean, stop laughing. This isn't funny!"

The voice clearly belonged to Castiel and now Sam wanted to know even less what was going on in there.

But if he didn't want to spend the night outside, then he would have to and without further wasting he unlocked the door with a murmur.

Sam tried to stay calm and he quickly closed the door behind him so that his brother's loud laughter wouldn't echo through half of the motel.

"Should I ask?" He directed his question to the angel who sat with a pissed facial expression on one of the motel beds and grumbled slightly to himself.

"Dean makes fun of me," was the unemotional answer Sam then got and he raised a questioning eyebrow, before he turned his eyes on his brother who sat in the midst of several books and could not stop laughing.

"Dean?"

There was no answer.

"DEAN!"

Finally, the older of the two Winchester brothers seemed to react, because he stopped laughing and turned his head now to look at his brother and gave him a wide grin as he wiped a few tears from his eyes.

"What's going on Dean? What's so funny?"

The older man did not answer, but the next moment he began to laugh again and he just hold up one of the many books that were scattered on his table before he broke out into vociferous laughter again.

"You are reading a book about angels again? And what's so funny about that?"

When no answer came from his brother Sam looked at Castiel for help whose face darkened.

„Do you really want to know that Sam?"

"Um...yes?"

Castiel sighed and he threw a last deadly glare to Dean and turned his attention to Sam.

"Dean asked about my true form for the whole day. I can not show you my true form and i think you know why."

Sam nodded and sat down on the still free bed.

"Dean has taken a few books then and looked for images of angels and archangels. Your artists have their own interpretations how they imagine us, and Dean finds that all angels look like girls."

Sam winced as Dean began to roar with laughter because of these words and hammered his fist onto the table and he almost slipped from his chair.

And even Sam could feel how his lips slightly, very slightly, twitched upwards, but he cleared his throat and tried to keep his neutral expression upright.

But Castiel could see the suspicious tremor of his lips and growled like a hungry wolf and narrowed his eyes to slits.

"You think that's funny?" He grumbled.

"N-no, no. Not at all Cas, really."

"You're laughing!"

"I'm not laughing!"

But Sam's lips moved further upwards, turned into a smile, then into a broad grin.

When Dean began to roar with laughter again and hammering his fists onto the table, not even Sam could contain his laughter anymore and within seconds he laughed along with his big brother until tears were streaming dow his slightly flushed cheeks.

"S-Sammy! Look at that," Dean laughed and he held up the book which he was reading, and Sam could not stop laughinig anymore when he saw the angel who was pictured on the page.

The angel depicted wore a kind of armor, in his right hand he held a sword, his white/golden wings were spread and he had long, curly blond hair.

Even his face looked more feminine than masculine, and that alone was enough that Sam and Dean were soon crying with laughter.

Castiel growled again when green eyes turned to him and glared at him amused and mocking at the same time.

"Well, Cassie? Don't you want to let your long curly hair blowing in the wind?"

The young angel startled slightly as Sam now began to roar with laughter and rolling around on the bed and wrapped his arms around his stomach.

Castiel folded his arms across his chest and looked at Dean so dark that he got a slight shiver down his back, but he also continued to laugh.

But the fallen angel knew how he could change that quickly.

His eyes remained hard and cold when he began to speak and let the older hunter not one second off his azure eyes.

"I hope you know about the angel you're laughing about Dean."

Dean shook his head and continued to laugh.

"It's Michael!"

Castiel thought that certainty would silence the two hunters, but the exact opposite happened, because they laughed even louder, if this was still in the realm of possibility.

"I'm sure you would not laugh if my brother would now be standing before you."

Slowly, Sam and Dean calmed down a bit.

The older of the two brothers wiped, still giggling, the tears from his eyes and sat back in his chair properly. He gave the angel a grin.

"As if he would come down to earth because of that."

"You're afraid of him, am I right Dean?"

"Pfft! Nonsense! I'm not afraid of him!"

"No?"

"No!"

"And why you and your brother flee from him all the time?"

"Seriously, Cas? If you haven't noticed yet, but I am Michael's vessel and I'm not very keen on it to meet him!"

To Dean's surprise Castiel's lips curled up into a sardonic grin.

"You wouldn't want to meet him after all that laughter of yours as well."

"What? Why?"

Cas' grin widened, something that even surprised Sam.

"He has heard everything."

Dean's grin immediately disappeared from his face and left was pure shock.

"W-what? You kidding me right?"

"Why would I do such a thing?"

Before Dean got a chance to respond, he felt the ground began to vibrate beneath his feet and from a distance he could already hear the shrill noise which announced an angel in his true form, and only fractions of a second later a bright light lit up the room.

"Shit! Cas? Are you crazy? What have you done?"

But the angel didn't move and didn't answer.

He only crossed his arms over his chest, grinning evilly.

He watched the two brothers, which the panic was already written on their faces and it was not long until they sought their safety in flight, as the shrill sound become louder and the light become brighter.

When Dean and Sam had fled from the room, Cas gave the signal for his brother and the light became fainter and fainter until it was ultimately disappeared. Moments later a wide grinning Archangel stood in the room, leaning against the table on which Dean had been sitting before.

"I guess the two are no longer making fun of us, eh Cassie?"

"I think so too Gabriel. Good job."

"I can say the same to you. You really convinced them that you would call Michael down here?"

Castiel nodded and Gabriel's grin widened.  
But it faded quickly as he had turned around and looked at the picture of his brother Michael, which was seen in Dean's angel book.

The Archangel took the book, turned to his little brother and grimaced as he held up the book.

"And that's how humans imagine angels? Seriously?"

Castiel shrugged and leaned back.

"We know better Gabriel."

His lips curled into a grin again.

"But at least Sam and Dean will no longer make fun of us."

"Exactly. And if they do it again, then you show them your true form Cassie."

"I feel already sorry for them."

Gabriel and Castiel laughed when pictures crept into their heads and they were sure in one thing:

The life as an angel was not always bad…

**_The End_**


End file.
